My alien abduction
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Barbara Gordon is abducted by aliens. Takes place after the TAS episode "Girls night out". Adults only, include non-consensual sexual experiments and nudity.


**My alien abduction: a Batman fanfiction**

 **Adults only, contains non-consensual sexual touching and violations and disturbing experiments on one Barbara Gordon. Set in Batman: TAS continuity, set a few hours after the end of "Girls night out".**

I jumped out of bed after tossing and turning for hours and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Still clad in nothing more than my purple bra and panties, I pull on my robe (more for warmth than modesty, I could walk around naked if I wanted to) and yawn as I look at the time. A little after 4:00 AM, great. I still couldn't sleep after that one diamond job. My damn legs hurt but I still couldn't bring myself to sleep. It was so exciting! Fighting Livewire, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy alongside someone who I could call my best friend: Kara. It feels kind of funny calling her 'Supergirl', especially after our spa day together. It just feels so nice to have a girl as a friend, especially one who you feel so comfortable around. With my dad gone doing police work, it gets lonely around here often and, well, a girl needs a little female companionship every once in a while. I pick up the phone and dial Kara. A buzzing noise comes on for a minute before her voice tells me to leave a message. Busy signal. Oh well, it figures. I sit down on the couch and wait for the beep before speaking.

"Hi Kara, just calling to let you know, I just couldn't sleep. Last night was amazing and I wanted to get your E-mail address. Do you think we could go out again tomorrow after school? Please call as soon as possible. Thanks, bye!"

I stand up and stretch, feeling a little stiff. I can't believe I came that close to being killed just a few hours ago. Even after a shower and some clean clothes before hanging out with Kara, I feel like those poison spores are still inside of me. Despite that, I feel calmer than usual after a mission, probably because not only did I meet the girl who could be my best friend, but Dad's gone until tomorrow morning, easing any lame excuse I might have about my coming home late and there's no school tomorrow since it's a Saturday. With that in mind, there's nothing to do but finally relax for a while. I still wonder if I should have told Dad about my life as Batgirl after that episode with the Scarecrow, but something about the way he spoke to me after I was about to reveal the biggest secret of my life…maybe he already does know. Then again, maybe he just thought I was coming out as a lesbian or something.

"Maybe, but I still don't know…"

" _ **You're talking to yourself, Barbara."**_ My mind says to me.

" _ **I know, Barbara."**_ I retort to it. _**"Everybody does, now shut up."**_

I roll my eyes and pull the refrigerator open, letting the yellow light spill out onto the kitchen floor. The fridge is mostly empty, with a bunch of half-eaten foods leftover from yesterday's dinner and an open box of baking soda. Dad should really go grocery shopping a little more often. I grab some leftover quiche and start forking some of it into my mouth, hoping it'll at least help me sleep. I pull out my notebook from school and start looking over my homework again. I got most of it right, but my science report has a few errors in it. I shovel a forkful of quiche into my mouth and start writing, hoping my grades don't go down if I don't finish. Dammit, I cannot fail science! What was the chemical formula for-Ah! NaCl! Sodium chloride, AKA table salt! Now for the application of practical physics in the event of-

THUNK.

I drop my pencil and jump upright with my hand held in a fighting stance, my heart pounding against my chest. What was that? No matter who you are, it freaks you out to have an unusual noise in your home at 4 in the morning.

"Dad, is that you?" I call, reaching into a kitchen drawer. "Dad?"

I hold the knife up high. It's no batarang, but it'll do the job in case it's some burglar or a robber. However, my heart jumps when I realize something. It could be someone else. Someone like Killer Croc, or Mr. Freeze, or…I breathe deep, calming myself. I remember my training and slowly walk towards the location of the sound: the front door.

"Dad, if you had to work late, its fine. I couldn't really sleep either."

Still no answer. There's a strange greenish light coming from the front door. Who the hell would have a green light in my home at 4 in the morning? Nobody good, that's for sure. I reach into my robe pocket and withdraw a Taser, holding it in my left hand while holding the knife in my right. I hear the footsteps and notice the light coming from under the door to the entry room. It slowly gets brighter as whatever, or, as I fear, whoever, is casting it gets closer to the closed door. I feel my heart pounding through my chest, threatening to break out of my bra and fly out across the room. I force my fear down, glaring at the door and slowly turning the doorknob. I slowly push the door open before kicking it all the way and jumping out with the knife, brandishing it at the intruder. There's a bright flash of light that illuminates the entire room as I catch the faint image of a large, bulbous head and black eyes with no pupils right in front of me…then suddenly, everything goes black.

I moan and roll over as I blink my eyes. A bright light shines down into them and I groan as I realize I must have passed out. I try to stand up and close the window, only to realize I can't move.

"What…?" I groan as I squint against the light. "What's going-?"

I gasp when I notice my current situation. I am laying down on a padded examination table in a dark room filled with multicolored fog, completely naked. A series of lights shine down on me as the rest of the room is bathed in a variety of strange lights, including ultraviolet lights that make most of the room look like a dark ride at Disneyland. The reason I can't move is because I am clamped down with metal manacles over my wrists and ankles, as well as my neck. I turn my head this way and that, feeling terrified. There are racks and racks of nasty-looking tools everywhere and even nastier-looking mechanical devices lined up along the walls. Where am I? Who grabbed me? What are they going to do to me?

"Hey!" I yell, feeling fearful of my current predicament. "Where am I? Help! Heeeelp!"

I struggle against the cuffs, but they're solid metal. I feel my heart beating faster and faster until it feels like it's trying to batter its way out of my chest. Suddenly, a hissing sound echoes through the room as a strange, wire-mesh door opens up with a cloud of blue gas, adding to the clouds of fog already filling the room.

"Whoever you are, I want to know what you want with me, and why-"

My words are lost as I stare in awe at my 7 captors. They are 6 foot tall, green-skinned humanoid beings without much discernible difference to humans. They appear to have no hair anywhere I can see, and are all staring at me like I'm the greatest thing since Encarta. Like myself, they're all naked, and at least 3 out of 7 of them are definitely female. I start to scream, but one of the females moves with incredible speed and clamps a large muzzle shaped like an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose, effectively gagging me as she fastens the straps around my head. One of the males inserts something into my ears and taps it a few times.

"Zoort michea." He says, looking at me quizzically as the females look at me in a strange way that looks like…curiosity? "Inteulica yoorm teleyarmok?"

One of the females presses her hand to my bare breast, and I scream into the muzzle, feeling absolute fear. I could never have prepared for anything like this! I want to go home! What do they want with me? Who are they?

"Mmpphh!" I moan into the muzzle as I feel something working into my mouth, gently spreading my lips. "Murrgh! Urgha burph!"

My mouth is now fully opened, and a tube is slowly inserted into my mouth, snaking into the back of my throat. I panic and gag as it moves by itself past my epiglottis and into my esophagus.

" _ **Don't be afraid, child of Earth."**_ A female voice says to me in my head, making me turn in panic to the female alien standing next to me. _**"We only wish to learn more about you. You will not be harmed and you will be set free soon."**_

I choke as the tube slowly slides down my throat. God, it hurts! I quickly breathe through my nose, realizing the muzzle has actually opened my nostrils and made it so much easier to breathe. A pair of tubes quickly slide down my nostrils and blast two jets of something fluid into them, yet I don't feel like I'm drowning because of it. It feels…nice. And it smells like fruit. The tubes slowly withdraw from my nostrils and I moan when I feel something beneath my hips.

" _ **You're doing fine, child. Just breathe."**_ The voice says to me as I gulp and struggle to look to my crotch, where I see the female aliens using some kind of device on my vulva to remove my body hair. The laser trimmer burns away the hairs on my legs, back, hips and underarms, as well as my pubic hair, leaving me hairless everywhere but for my scalp and face. _**"All shall be explained."**_

I wince and moan into the muzzle as a metal panty is locked over my crotch, with two long hoses plugging themselves into the front and back. The pain is horrible for a moment, then slowly decreases as I feel the long, phallic devices enter my anus and vagina. I wince and struggle to close my legs to no avail as I panic at the sight of two needles pointed right at my eyes. I scream again and try to move, fearful of what is to happen.

" _ **She's struggling again!"**_ the female says to the males, looking concerned.

" _ **Use the ray, she could hurt herself!"**_ yelled one of the males, pointing to a large device that looks like a dentist's lamp.

The device is pointed at me and turned on as one of the Females holds me still, bathing me in purple light. Suddenly, I feel as limp as a rag doll. I can't move an inch, can't move my head, can't speak, can't move my jaws, and can't do anything but sit clamped to the metal table, blink my eyes and breathe. My heart feels like a jackhammer and I feel my vagina tightening as a slight suction makes itself known inside the most private areas of my body. I feel something being pumped into me from behind and suddenly, my bowels give out, my waste being sucked up the tube as I empty my bowels of waste. The tube in my throat starts sucking, emptying what little food I have eaten in the last few hours from my stomach. I feel frightened but breathe carefully, my breath coming in quick, choppy gasps as I lay clamped to the table.

" _ **You're doing fine, just relax."**_ One of the females said to me as she gently stroked my cheeks. _ **"If you promise you won't struggle, we'll turn off the ray. Blink once if you agree."**_

I thought for a moment. They didn't want to hurt me, and despite the…extremely invasive procedure I have been subjected to, they don't seem to want to hurt me. I blink once. The ray is shut off and I can finally move again, flexing my toned body as the tube in my throat finally sucks the last of the food in my belly into the device it came from, withdrawing as the other tubes finally suck the last of my waste out of my body, leaving me feeling drained in every way possible.

" _ **The female is now completely drained of all internal waste and the contents of her stomach have been withdrawn and processed."**_ One of the males said in that strange, telepathic voice they all speak in.

He turns towards me and looks over a strange device that is most likely some kind of computer monitor, but the shape is unusual. It looked like a large plant, with all the metal parts forming weird shapes from 'stalks' that hang from the ceiling. He seems to be slowly shifting and molding himself to work the computer, and his hands are practically part of the…keyboard? If that's what it is in the first place. One of the females pressed her lips against mine and kisses me, making me feel suddenly relaxed as her voice speaks to me through my mind.

" _ **A virgin."**_ She says as she slowly pressed her body against mine, her green flesh feeling like it's adhering to my skin. _**"Be not afraid, child of Earth. I will comfort you."**_

I gasp into the muzzle as she slowly melts into me, her body turning thin and wide like a giant green sheet. Her skin sticks to mine like flypaper, wrapping around me and cuddling against me like wrapping up a mummy. The males have finished examining the food in my stomach and are now walking back to me, gently pulling the tubes out of vagina and anus and unlocking the chastity belt-like panty.

" _ **T'arnek, she is frightened."**_ The female says as she gently kisses me again, looking at her male companion. _ **"Allow her to speak, please."**_

The male beside her looks extremely sad as he nods, reaching for me as I struggle in fear.

" _ **Do not struggle, child. I will allow you to speak."**_ He said as he touched the muzzle, unlatching it with a stroke of his fingers.

I cough as the muzzle is removed from my head, shaking like mad as the manacles binding me are removed. I jump off of the table and stand naked before the aliens, feeling violated, flushed out and extremely fearful. My stomach lurches and I feel violently ill, my body shaking. I vomit, expelling nothing but saliva since my stomach was emptied, and stand in fear before my kidnappers.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, standing still and shaking despite the warm air of the room. "Where am I?"

" _ **On board the**_ _Z'irr Z'uuon,_ _ **flagship of the Last Children of Mars."**_ One of the aliens says, pointing to a large metal pair of shutters.

The shutters open and I gasp as I notice the stars all around me. I'm on an actual starship. I walk forward as the door hisses open and the female holds out her hand to me.

" _ **My name is G'leeon G'lurr."**_ She said as she motions to the male next to her. _ **"This is my mate, T'arnek T'orri."**_

I wave to them, gasping when I remember I'm completely naked. I cover my crotch and breasts immediately, feeling a wave of shame.

" _ **Be not ashamed, child of Earth."**_ T'arnek said as he grasped my hands. _ **"Your natural form is beautiful as your mind."**_

"My n-name is Barbara G-Gordon." I said as I blush, feeling so nervous at being naked in front of these aliens.

" _ **Barr'berra Gorr'donn?"**_ G'leeon said, raising an eyebrow. _**"Fascinating names you Terrans have."**_

She held out a hand to me as I lowered my hands, holding one out to her as I shook. She took my hand and pulled gently as I followed, my firm breasts jiggling slightly as I walked. The door opened, and I was led out to the rest of the ship, which felt warm and almost organic, with about 10 more green-skinned aliens following us.

" _ **Captain T'zonn T'zorr, this is Barr'berra Gorr'donn of Earth."**_ G'leeon said as she gently led me to a Martian standing in the middle of the room, undoubtedly the captain. _**"Do not be shy, Barr'berra. There is nothing to be ashamed of."**_

I slowly walked forwards to the captain, a green-skinned male as naked as the other Martians on the bridge. In fact, other than his ornamental bracelets and cape, he was completely naked. I blushed and felt even more awkward as I struggled not to look downwards.

"Why h-have you b-brought me here?" I asked, gulping in nervousness.

" _ **I apologize for your treatment, Barr'berra Gorr'donn."**_ T'zonn said, looking at me with large, remorseful eyes. _ **"But time is short and we needed one last ingredient for our experiment."**_

"What experiment?" I asked as I looked around the bridge, my body feeling tense. "What did you do to me?"

" _ **We did nothing to your body, your physiology will function the same way as any female of your species after you are returned."**_ Said T'zonn, smiling as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But what did you do?" I asked, looking around the bridge. "And where are my clothes?"

" _ **These garments shall be returned to you."**_ T'zonn said as he motioned to my bra and panties, which were hovering in a force field next to the bridge. _ **"Although we see no purpose in wearing them. Too small to function as armor and on your world, they would do nothing to warm you."**_

"It's…a personal thing." I said, blushing. "On my world, it's considered very rude to go without clothing in public in the country where I live."

" _ **I do not understand why, but very well."**_ T'zonn said. _**"We took you to our ship for a special reason, Barr'berra Gorr'donn."**_

"I'm listening." I said, walking up to the bridge and retrieving my panties first.

T'zonn let out the telepathic equivalent of a sigh.

" _ **Our species is nearing extinction."**_ He said, sounding sad. _ **"These 17 Martians you see on our bridge are all that remains of our once-proud race."**_

I gasped, looking around them in terror. All of them looked old, many of the males looking haggard and elderly. The females looked worse.

"You're…dying?" I asked, shaking. "How?"

" _ **A natural disaster."**_ T'zonn said. _ **"Our home world, which you know as Mars, became uninhabitable for us. Only one of our number, J'onn J'onnz was able to escape the apocalypse that claimed our species."**_

I felt tears falling from my eyes, and looked up at him before wiping them with my hands.

"Is there something I can do? My father is a law enforcement officer on Earth, he'll listen if you come-"

T'zonn held up a hand to silence me, touching my face with his fingers as they molded themselves to my skin. It felt nice, like a clay mask over my face relaxing my very being.

" _ **You have done enough, child of Earth."**_ He said with a smile. _ **"Thanks to you, we have our salvation."**_

"How?" I asked, feeling confused. "I don't understand, I didn't do anything!"

" _ **You have taken excellent care of your body and mind, and as such, your material we have harvested shall be the genetics we shall use to clone our next generation, and the Martian species shall thrive once again."**_ T'zonn said as he retracted his hands from my face. _ **"I only apologize that it had to be in such a manner. Time was short, and fear was growing among our people."**_

"Well… next time you want a woman to help you…just ask, okay?" I said, smirking a little to relieve the mood. "I'm not sure many of my species, and especially my gender, would like to be subjected to something like this."

" _ **Understood."**_ T'zonn said as he took my hand. _**"We shall now return you home, Barr'berra Gorr'donn."**_

He walked me to a metallic pad, one of the females handing me my robe, bra and panties back. I smiled and eagerly slid them back on, one of the females helping me with my bra. I slid the robe back on and took a deep breath, sighing to relax my body once and for all.

" _ **I thank you, Barr'berra Gorr'donn."**_ T'zonn said, waving a hand to me as a tired-looking female embraced him from the side and smiled. _**"You are a healthy female of strength, wisdom and valor. The generation of new Martians shall benefit greatly from those genetics."**_

I waved to him and smiled as the pad lit up with blinding lights, making me feel the same violent illness I felt earlier as I choke slightly, my stomach lurching. Then, everything goes black once again.

"Good morning, Gotham! Bringing you the news you need to hear at the hour you wake! Today, Arkham Asylum security has been upgraded due to the recent escape by the Joker, and Jeremiah Arkham is personally overseeing it's improvements as we speak. In other news, the Russian Federation has…"

I jump upright in shock, realizing I'm sitting in the kitchen with the clock radio on. My dad always has it rigged up to turn on so that he can listen to the news on Saturdays like today, since he's usually at home unless something dangerous happens and he gets called in. Whenever that happens, he likes to listen to the morning news over a good breakfast and hang around at home for most of the day. I look around and realize I'm still in my purple bra and panties and my robe, leaning over my homework from last night.

"Barbara? What are doing here?"

I look up with a start, noticing Dad standing there in his work jacket, still a little less tired-looking than usual and obviously he's just finished shaving.

"Oh, good morning Dad." I say with a yawn as I stretch out, feeling stiff. "I must have just fallen asleep here. Sorry if I worried you."

"Barbara, dear, were you up all night studying again?" Dad said as he grasps my shoulders and rubs them gently. "A nice kid like you shouldn't be so worried. You don't have to go without sleep on a Saturday morning."

"Just a little worried about school." I say as I look over the homework. Thank god I almost finished it. "I think I can finish my science homework later this afternoon, though. It just needs a little correcting."

"Well Barbara, if you need help, I'm right here." Dad says as he kisses my forehead, drinking some coffee and sitting down to read the Gotham Herald. "No need to hurry too much, I'm sure you've got this."

He stands up to leave and turns towards me.

"Oh yes, and your friend from Metropolis, she said her name was Kara, called this morning." Dad said as he turned the newspaper page to read the classified ads. "She said to thank you for the fun time you two had last night and that she just got your message."

"Oh! Right!" I said as I stood up straight, flexing my fingers nervously. "Thanks, Dad. I'll call her back after I shower."

I walked down the hall to the bathroom, feeling relaxed. Of course it was all just a weird dream. There's no way any of that was real. Me, inadvertently save an entire species from extinction? As if! I started up the shower and pulled off my robe, testing the water before unsnapping my bra and stepping out of my panties. Then, as I turn to get in the shower, I stifle a gasp when I realize something.

I'm already shaved, and I don't even remember doing it.

And I especially don't recall ever shaving my vulva before…

 **Dun dun dunn! LOL!**


End file.
